


Under the Rain

by rosereddawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Gen, Injury, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosereddawn/pseuds/rosereddawn





	Under the Rain

After the pills and the stitches, after Dad’s done cussing him out in slurred words, Dean leaves to wash his hands. Long days of rain have filled the barrel behind the shed to the brim. When he reaches in, water sloshes over the edges and forms puddles in the muddied soil. All the world is rain, pattering against leaves and needles and moss-covered shingles, soaking Dean’s shirt and getting into his boots. The blood from his hands dissipates into light red billows.

By the time he limps back inside, Dad’s passed out cold on the rotten floorboards, the near empty bottle of Tequila propped against his stomach, shotgun by his head. Blood’s already seeped through the bandages. A trip to the car is in order, to stock up on dry matches, on bullets and meds, but for now Dean’s swollen knee demands rest.

He grabs the bottle, half expecting more reprimands, and then carefully lowers himself against the empty doorframe, stretching his leg onto the steps. There’s nothing to do here, no noise and no books and no girls for distraction. Where the mountains ascend, the woods fade under the veil of low grey clouds, and it’s easy to imagine that this is all there is: a shed at the bottom point of a world leading nowhere, trapped with a spirit still lingering, raging and mad.

Dean takes a swig, treasures the faint, stinging heat that spreads in his middle, and watches this empty world wash out.


End file.
